Just Maybe
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: Kendall has Carlos rolling over like an obidient puppy, begging for his treat. PWP


**Pretty random porn! I like that!**

I do not own Big Time Rush.

Neither of them really knew what was going on because it had happened so spontaneously. The one thing they did know was that this was the greatest situation they've ever been in together. It topped showing their bare asses to the entire school during the hockey game, and maybe even when they found out their album was going to be released. Just maybe.

Kendall's lips ripped away from Carlos', the blonde shoving his shorter friend onto the bed roughly. Carlos began to hasitly unzip his jeans, all the while looking up at Kendall with dark brown eyes, watching his shirt slide off his slender body.

Deciding that Carlos was taking way too much time, Kendall bent forward, yanking his friend's jeans down, along with his boxers, and tossing them to the floor. In one swift movement their lips were attacking one another's again, Kendall's already sweat slicked body rutting against Carlos'. The Latino moaned into Kendall's mouth, bringing his arms above himself so the younger boy could force his tight shirt over his head, leaving him completely naked underneath Kendall.

The hard-on Kendall was sporting was painfully constricted by his dark jeans, jutting up against Carlos' naked cock like he was trying to cum. Lips slid between one another, Kendall opening his mouth widely as Carlos' tongue pushed in. "Roll over," Kendall growled.

Obeying his comand, Carlos broke the kiss, letting Kendall get a chance to stand up before he got on all fours like an obidient puppy. He could hear the night stand drawer opening quickly, and he turned his head, his eyes curiously wandering over Kendall as he turned to face him.

The blonde's green eyes were staring down at Carlos' wide ones, and a smirked played on his lips as he gripped the object tighter in his palm. Carlos bit back a gutteral moan, watching Kendall's pink lips part, the thick dildo sliding between them fluidly, like he had done this a thousand times before. But Carlos knows, he hasn't.

"Ahhm," Kendall's tongue wrapped around the head of the bright purple toy, letting a breathy sound leave his mouth as he wrapped his lips back around it, sucking it further into his mouth. Carlos gripped his own cock, pumping it slowly at the erotic sight of Kendall sucking off the silicone dick.

Suddenly Kendall's hand was between Carlos' shoulder blades, pushing his top half into the comforter of the bed, ass high in the air. He was spread open shamelessly before Kendall, his hole just waiting to be teased and stretched. Kendall's teeth clenched together as his lips turned into a snarl, watching the dildo penetrate Carlos' virgin ass, the resistance making it so much better.

_"Fuck!"_ Carlos whined, biting the bed spread to counter his pain as the fake cock dove further into his ass, his hand no longer gripping himself, only balling the blanket into his fist. Kendall couldn't be more pleased at the moment, his free hand unbuttoning his jeans and letting his aching cock out.

Kendall began to pull the toy out, twisting it around and plunging it back inside of Carlos, his right hand now wrapped around his own cock, pumping. "Like that Carlos? Like being fucked by this fake cock?"

"Y-Yes," the Latino managed out, his lips quivering from his lessening pain as he writhed against the bed. Kendall smiled crookedly, loving the feeling of fucking his friend and being able to get a full view.

Arching his back, Carlos yelped, feeling something slick and wet glide around his hole, the dildo still pumping in and out of him. Tilting his head back a bit, he gasped in pleasure, seeing Kendall's face right beside his ass, feeling his tongue rim around his hole. The sensation completely over loaded the shorter boy, his body beginning to shake and convulse.

"Cum for me Carlos," Kendall breathed against his ass, his lips puckering to kiss his cheek as he drove the dildo faster and faster. Screaming a string of Spanish obscenities, Carlos leaned up, his cock squirting all over the messy bed, staining the dark blue blanket milky. Kendall came soon after, his hand slowing it's pace.

Yeah, this was better...Just maybe. 


End file.
